


To whom my heart belongs to.

by CastUrVote



Category: Love - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 14:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17003517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastUrVote/pseuds/CastUrVote
Summary: Just my wishes and feeling for the people whom I love. Sometimes a poem, sometimes essay, or maybe even a story. All this is just for my love, who will never know or maybe don't even care about me but all is well in my heart.





	To whom my heart belongs to.

Dear N'Min,

It is funny how you don't even know me and yet I am here endlessly falling each and everyday. I can't even understand how your smile affects me so much and that is just me seeing your picture. I... I really wish I can bring that smile upon your face even if I would be treated as a joke, even if people would hate me more, or even if I would get farther away from you, I'll take it. I'll take it because I know that I can never walk beside you. You are just too amazing. If I were to compare myself to you it would be 0 out of 10. No, maybe even lower possibly -100. I might be degrading myself but I just can't see myself walking beside you. The fact that many people already wish to be with you and the fact that Nong has already had his heart taken away. I know she is far more perfect than I'll ever be. Not only that, she is made for you. You two are already perfect that is why I just wishing on the sidelines. Not for your breakup but at least a sign that what I have is worth it.... that love is worth it even for someone who can easily be called a monster. Nong, would you even look at a monster like me?

  
\----- To a young hopeless lover,  
MinRei......

  
P.S. I hope you would like my poem...

  
Skin as white as a fallen snow,  
Face as angelic as a baby,  
Smile that's brighter than the sun's glow,  
Please make my heart happy.


End file.
